Talk:House of Season 3/@comment-5250030-20120701124327
18:51, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) Twilight- A House of Anubis Version ‎ *18:49, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) House of Winter: Part 1, House of Christmas ‎(top) *18:46, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My House of Anubis Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607184633 ‎(Created page with "IM SORRY I JUST LIKE LIKE YOUR STORY") (top) *18:38, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N User blog comment:Jarafan101/I need ideas/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607183826 ‎(Created page with "M WARNING YOU WRITE A STORY YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY UGYLY SIDE") (top) *18:35, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) House of Chosen Ones / House of Confusion ‎(top) *18:33, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:House of Chosen Ones / House of Confusion/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607183351 ‎(Created page with "horrible story you are a rubish writter") (top) *18:32, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N User blog comment:ILoveAnubisMore/im new/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607183212 ‎(Created page with "WERE'S YOUR STORY WRITE A STORY IF YOU DON'T WRITE A STORY I WILL PUT YOU IN JAIL FOR 50 YEARS GET ON WITH IT yes i am threatening you") (top) *18:26, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N User blog comment:ILoveAnubisMore/im new/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607182631 ‎(Created page with "who cares if youv'eve joined this wiki nobody cares") (top) *18:24, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N User blog comment:Jarafan101/I need ideas/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607182456 ‎(Created page with "have lots of peddie moments or elese you will suffer by being my servant") (top) *18:23, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N User blog comment:Joyhater/Why I'm writing blog posts/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607182314 ‎(Created page with "ME TO were's your story") (top) *18:21, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N User blog comment:Prada97/Part of Your World Parody/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607182123 ‎(Created page with "RIDICULOS") (top) *18:05, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607180507 ‎(Created page with "WERE IS PART I4 WHEN DO THE SIBUNAS GET SKYLER") (top) *18:03, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) My HOA version of Season 3 ‎ *17:18, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607171815 ‎(Created page with " just read part 3 how does skyler no about sibuna NOW GET ON WITH PART 4") (top) *17:03, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607170338 ‎(Created page with "oh gosh whoever is writting this story better get a move on it's not long before my bedtime") (top) *16:59, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607165954 ‎(Created page with "skyler is ugly") (top) *16:59, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607165938 ‎(Created page with "skyler is rude") (top) *16:59, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607165924 ‎(Created page with "i think skyler and pitrica are going to fight over eddie") (top) *16:58, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607165829 ‎(Created page with "love the peddie moments") (top) *16:58, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607165809 ‎(Created page with "our story is good keep up the good work") (top) *16:52, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607165258 ‎(Created page with "you better be working on plots") (top) *16:45, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607164541 ‎(Created page with "THE REASON YOU GOT 16 COMMMONTS IS BECAUSE YOUR STORY IS VERY GOOD BETTER THAN ALL THE HOA STORIES NOW GET OFF THE SOFA AND GIVE ME PART 3 NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME") (top) *16:28, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My House of Anubis Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607162849 ‎(Created page with "WWVBD") (top) *16:18, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120605154342/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607161854 ‎(Created page with "I AGREE") (top) *16:17, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607161721 ‎(Created page with "DELIGHTFUL") (top) *16:08, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607160836 ‎(Created page with "hurry up with the next story or i'll have my bodygaurds take you to jail GET MOVING") (top) *16:06, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607160623 ‎(Created page with "gosh i don't keep people waiting") (top) *16:05, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607160515 ‎(Created page with "well if you don't hurry with part 9 people will start edditing your story so hurry up and keep writting") (top) *08:44, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:The mystery continues/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607084452 ‎(Created page with "GET ON WITH PART 2 NOW") (top) *08:40, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:House of Winter: Part 3, House of Globes/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607084046 ‎(Created page with "well then GET ON WITH IT") (top) *08:29, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:House of Winter: Part 1, House of Christmas/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607082904 ‎(Created page with "exellent give me part 2") (top) *07:43, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-82.3.109.21-20120606085535/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607074343 ‎(Created page with "i don't care it's not fair say yar") (top) *07:28, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-82.3.109.21-20120606112555/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607072801 ‎(Created page with "why is this all by a wiki contributor") (top) *07:23, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) My HOA version of Season 3 ‎ *06:25, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) The House Can Keep a Secret ‎(/* episode 1 ; house of whispers nina ; look the doll house amber ; it's glowing opens it fabian ; look a clue read's the clue nina ; the bright light that you shall follow will wait there for you tomorrow arrive there at 5.pm and we s) *05:35, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:The House Can Keep a Secret/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120607053538 ‎(Created page with "best story ever you are an exellent writterf") (top) *05:33, June 7, 2012 (diff | hist) The House Can Keep a Secret ‎ *19:37, June 6, 2012 (diff | hist) The House Can Keep a Secret ‎ *17:58, June 6, 2012 (diff | hist) My HOA version of Season 3 ‎ *17:51, June 6, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120606175145 ‎(Created page with "im crying") (top) *18:00, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120605180053 ‎(Created page with "more more MORE") (top) *16:51, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:Rufus Kidnaps/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120605165135 ‎(Created page with "that was boring") (top) *16:25, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:Truth or Dare! HOA Edition/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120605162543 ‎(Created page with "i wan't more") (top) *16:06, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:House of Anubis ep 2/@comment-69.248.217.174-20120416235920/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120605160631 ‎(Created page with "write more") (top) *15:43, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:My HOA version of Season 3/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120605154342 ‎(Created page with "i love that story best story ever") (top) *08:46, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Rufus is Back ‎ *07:11, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:Rufus is Back/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120604080752/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120605071104 ‎(Created page with "i agree with this person")(top) *08:48, June 4, 2012 (diff | hist) N User blog comment:Crash1313/House of Anubis Back in: Chapter 1: Return of the Betrayer/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120604084834 ‎(Created page with "more stories more stories")(top) *08:41, June 4, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:Fabina Fan Stories/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120604084110 ‎(Created page with "that's all") (top) *08:07, June 4, 2012 (diff | hist) N Talk:Rufus is Back/@comment-81.108.92.221-20120604080752 ‎(Created page with "luv it amazing and funny") (top) i have proof thatb you are the one commenting as a load of people. So HAHA!